Ginae Bal-Yeol
Ginae Bal-Yeol (Korean: Cabin Fever) is the fifteenth map in the Zombies storyline and first in Elemental Overload. It is set in some sort of swampy cabin area in North Korea, and is very reminiscent of Shi No Numa. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. At the Reichstag, the group, with new found ally Karl Dönitz, are fighting off the infinite hordes of Zombies sent by Richtofen. A sudden red light flashes, and all zombies disintegrate. The new announcer in Richtofen tells the group to "escape while they still can" and opens up a large section of wall, revealing an MDT. The group rush in and the screen fades to white. After a small pause, the screen returns to normal, and the group emerge in a swampy, cabin area. Tank mentions he knows this place, and the map begins. The Map In terms of looks and enviroment, the map is very similar to Shi No Numa, but doesn't play much like it. Most of the buildings are connected and there aren't any bogs that slow you down. Read More... Features The map features no new enemies, but a couple of old enemies do return. Hellhounds return after a five map break, and Gas Zombies make their first appearance in the story. No new perks debut in this map, but all perks that debuted in A Darker Shade of White return, along with a selection of perks from the original maps. No new power-ups or anti power-ups debut in this map, but all those from A Darker Shade of White appear. Along with the returns of all the wonder weapons featured in A Darker Shade of White, one new weapon debuts. It is known as the Deseu Dilleo, and can inflict a major amount of damage on to enemies. Also, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 makes it's grand return to the series. To go along with this maps selection of classic returns, the Flogger comes back to help you with hordes. Also, the usual utilities and the ones introduced in A Darker Shade of White are still here. A new utility also debuts, known as the Ultraperk Machine. This machine lets you upgrade your perks to have increased abilities. There are six easter eggs on this map. The first, and main one, Memoirs, is based around finding the Focusting Stone, freeing Karl Dönitz and sending Richtofen to the aether. There is four minor easter eggs in this map. The first, Fallen Friends, is based around finding one of Takeos old allies. The second, Timekeeping, is based around discovering what time the group are in. The third, One-Zero-Nine, is based around finding the undiscovered Element 109 rock. The final one, Richtofen's Messages, is based around following the trail that Richtofen left you. There is also one musical one called /Get Your Gunn/ which is performed by Marilyn Manson. Weapons Easter Eggs Main *Memory Lane, which involves Tank finding out why he knows this place. Minor *Fallen Friends, which involves finding one of Takeos allies. *Timekeeping, which involves finding out what time you're in. *One-Zero-Nine, which involves finding the secret Element 109 meteor. *Richtofen's Messages, which involves following the trail Richtofen left you. Musical */Get Your Gunn/ - Marilyn Manson Quotes Radios Achievements/Trophies Quick Overview *The map is set in a swampy area of North Korea. *It features one new wonder weapon, the Deseu Dilleo, and all other wonder weapons from A Darker Shade of White return. Also, the original Wunderwaffe DG-2 makes its grand return. *A new utility debuts, the Ultraperk Machine. *Six easter eggs are featured, one major game-based one, Memory Lane, four minor game-based ones, and one musical one, /Get Your Gunn/. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, Mule Kick, Flak Daniels, Stalk-X, Herrods Whiskey 2.0, Accuration and Soldier Soda. *The Power-Ups featured are Insta-Kill, Double Points, Carpenter, Max Ammo, Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale, Death Machine, Accelerator, Random Perk Bottle (only through Power-Up Roulette), Perk-a-holic, Sleepiness, Engage and Aether Storm. *The Anti Power-ups featured are Shattered System, Fluid Remover and Bubblicious. Category:Ginae Bal-Yeol Category:900bv's Maps